


shall we take a look at those toblerones?

by pastelblue



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cabin Pressure Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelblue/pseuds/pastelblue
Summary: Continuation from Boston's ending where Martin gets taken away by authority and Carolyn chases after them while on the other hand, Douglas suggested to Arthur that they should go take a look at the Toblerones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> apart of cabin pressure week, day 3, prompt: continuation.

“So, Arthur. Shall we take a look at those Toblerones?

Arthur’s face instantly lit up upon hearing that.

“Brilliant! I never thought you’d ask.”

“Oh well, change of plans as you can see.”

“But, um,” Arthur asked uncertainly. “Shouldn’t we be helping mum and Skip instead?”

Douglas waved off that suggestion.

“Don’t you worry, Arthur. I can promise you that they will be absolutely fine and they’ll be back before we even know it.” 

“If you say so, I mean you’re always right!”

“Yes, I most _certainly_ am.”

* * *

“I apologise for what this idiotic pilot said earlier and I can promise you that he has zero notion to harm any of our passengers.”

“I am not idio-”

“Shut your trap, Martin. I’m trying to ease us out of this sticky situation and you’re not helping.”  
Martin grumbled and crosses his arms across his chest.

Two armed security officers stood by the door staring pointedly at the miserable pilot, not even blinking, once.  
It was giving Martin the creeps.

After minutes- felt like hours of trying to reassure that Captain Crieff meant no harm, they finally let him off but not without his name permanently going in the suspicious individuals list.

“You simply have too much pride of yourself, Martin. You could’ve ended up in jail! And I’ll be one pilot less!”

Martin sighed “I’m sorry, Carolyn.”

“It’s alright, now let’s find Douglas and Arthur and get out of here.”

* * *

As they’ve neared duty-free. Arthur broke into a sprint and disappeared into the shop. Douglas blinked once, twice before shaking his head and trailed after his footsteps. 

The duty-free shop was filled to the brim with loads of items such as alcohol, beauty products, candy and chocolate. But only one particular brand of chocolate caught Arthur’s attention and that is his beloved Toblerones. 

He felt giddy upon seeing that familiar brand logo and couldn’t help grinning from ear to ear. Arthur might have looked mad to other travellers but he paid no mind to that.

To his great spotted eye and his luck, they do happen to stock the white Toblerones here and he hastily grabbed three off the shelf. “Oh, good lord Arthur, do you really need three of those? said Douglas who has magically appeared out of nowhere by his side without him noticing.

”Yes, because you see the last time-“  
"You had two and it wasn’t enough, I know. Nevermind that, just go and pay for these and we can go.”

“Um..” Arthur stuck his hands in his pockets and realize that he came empty handed. “Do you happen to have any money on you and can I borrow some? I promise mum will pay you back.”

Douglas rolled his eyes and handed over a 10 dollar note.

“Thanks Douglas, I’ll share my Toblerones with you!”  
“Thank you but _no thank you_.”

* * *

Douglas and Arthur were leaving duty-free when they caught sight of their friends.  
Free, unharmed and not guilty.

“Skip! you’re not in jail!"  
Martin raised a brow. "Why? Do you want to see me in jail?"

“I do, in fact. For your enormously large hat of a crime.” Douglas said.

“Of course not, stupid.” Arthur pulled Martin in for a tight hug before letting go and smiling at him widely. 

“Alright gentlemen, let’s pack it up and be ready for our flight.”

And so they left to board their plane, walking away as changed people.  
One who was now known as a suspicious individual. The other who gained three white Toblerones. Another who lost ten dollars. And the last who retrieved her pilot and is quite content with that.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
